User talk:Doylej0131
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Umm... First, did Baracuss say you could put down your fleet in the Separatist Sangheili Grand Armada, Second your fleet's size is way to big, and Thrid welcome to Halo Fanon. How about 1000 ships. What should be the maximum?Doylej0131 02:42, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I say a good fleet size should be 500 or less ships. Also, you could get your fleet in it if you ask Baracuss. okey I'll change it to 500.Doylej0131 03:01, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, now that the size is taken care of, You need to capitalize many words and respell some things like Forerunner. Also, please talk in my user talk page, theres a link in my sig. Hey could the human ships in the sister fleet not count in the 500? Also could I have a support refit-battle station that doesn't count in the 500? You know the unyeilding heirophant? Well that's pretty much how it works, it can support a fleet of over 500 ships(or this fleet of just 500), it has twin cores the can generate a three hundred and fifteen terowhatt energy that can allow the sheilding to repel a collision with a small moon, but like the unyeilding heirophant from the book oparation first strike, it's unarmed and is vulnerable from the inside. What about this, can it work? Also, for my flagship, what is the maximum length I could have it? Also, could I give the flagship a weapons, armour, and vehicle factory in the main hanger, if so respond. And could my flagships main hanger be large enough to carry not just small but also medium capitol ships like a ccs class battle cruiser, and also maybe even a UNSC Pheonix Class Colony Ship. And maybe it could have adaptive capabilities that allow it to add new weapons, parts, equiptment, maybe even 1 or more forerunner structures inside of it. Yes? No? Maybe so?Doylej0131 15:36, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Well then you would have two seperate fleets then and for the refit station, im not sure, As for rest of the stuff, no. Well can I give command of the human fleet to someone else and just remove the fleet admiral in the my sepratist fleet page. And also the flagship isn't a normal assault carrier it's an IMPERIAL ASSAULT CARRIER WHICH IS LARGER. Also THE FACTORY ISN'T VERY LARGE, IT'S JUST LARGE ENOUGH TO BUILD LARGE VEHICLES LIKE A SCARAB. IT'S LIKE ONE OF THOSE ARMORIES THAT PRODUCES WEAPONS. Also I was thinking, what species can I have in my fleet, can I have all of the following? Elites, Grunts, Hunters, Jackels, Engineers, Drones, and Humans. Can I have all if not, which ones can I have?Doylej0131 16:15, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Well make the ship article for ur Imperial Assault Carrier, then i'll reconsider the stuff. Also, the Halo 3 map Assembly is a Scarab factory and its huge! Well, another thing. I'm still waiting to know the MAXIMUM LENGTH I can make this carrier. And it would probably take a while to build a scarab and can only do one at a time for other smaller vehicles it might take less. Like each ghost might take 10-30 seconds each.(maybe more, I might need help balacing) Have you played Halo Wars? It's like a mix of that and the Arms Race live action halo video. It would like use as many ways possable to conserve space. Also what about recycling material, like a broken shade might be used to make new plasma rifles or maybe if the turret can be saved it might be used as a vehicle mounted turret. Also once something is made it usually goes somewhere for easy storage. What about that?Doylej0131 16:39, 29 March 2009 (UTC) About 6.5 km should be good and yes I've played and own Halo Wars. As for the factory, its kinda reduntant, if there's only one ship left, a planet side factory would cost less and easier to maintain. Also Covie ships with Human ship weapons, again, plasma torpedoes are better than MACs. If I can keep any human ship weapons tell me which ones I'll remove the others but I would still like to keep the human vehicles. Also I'll put 6.5 km even though I saw someone with over 7 km. Also when it said 6000-8000 I meant to put meters not kilometers, just a typo. What if theres an armory that just atleast builds weapons and/or smaller vehicles(ie:ghost, specter, wraith. If not how many firebase parts(ie:citadels, halls, shield generaters) do you think it should hold? Also, what do you think about the ground and vehicle mounted weapons being on the ship. Furthermore, how many AI, Covenant, Human, and Forerunner(afew, not moniters) do you think it could support. I think most of the AI should be Dumb AI, which are AI that only serve one perpose unlike Smart AI which can serve more than one, be it tactical or otherwise. Could the vessel have a sort of mini fire base that works kind of like how elephants work as barracks. It would still be limited, like only building one unit at a time and scarabs would have to be built outside of the mini fire base probably by engineers, drones, forerunner constructs, other automated systems, and/or elites. But if scarabs shouldn't be made by it, maybe it can atleast build vehicles of normal size, what do you think the largest vehicle if any possable should it be? Maybe dropships, or if I can't have a factory, what about a garage like thing where vehicles can atleast be repaired and/or recycled into other vehicles or weapons after being salvaged. Anything that's still possable, like a garage or mini fire base? Oh yeah the reason something like that would fit is because the hanger is kind of huge, it's larger than that of an assault carrier, the hanger would probably take up a larger amount of this ships total size than the assault carrier and it's hanger, it's most likely over one to three thousand something meters. How about any of that?Doylej0131 19:22, 29 March 2009 (UTC)